Grandma and Grandpa make mistakes too!
by PoeticJustice84
Summary: In this story Neal realizes that while his grandparents might not be perfect, they still love him. May contain spanking in some chapters. Please R&R!
1. Chapter 1

**Hey guys. Sorry for the long wait. It's been a hectic few months for me. Hope this makes up for it!**

The singing drew him down the hall. The smooth voice actually sounded good. Peeking in on Neal, Peter found him still packing. And singing. Damn the kid could sing too! Was there nothing Neal Caffrey couldn't do? And if the howling coming from the bed was anything to go by apparently he was a dog trainer as well. The kid had the dogs singing now. Of course this just made Peter wonder what other hidden talents Neal possessed.

"That was amazing."

Neal started at the foreign voice in the room before settling down after seeing his dad.

"Not really that amazing if you think about it. Dogs are easy to train. Treats, toys, time, and patience are really all you need."

"I was talking about your voice, wise ass."

"You're biased. You have to say that."

Peter scooped up Remy from the leather carryall and sat on the bed. The bear had been with Neal since that fateful trip to Texas. It had been a small gift from a mother to a son, but for Neal, it now held so much more significance. It was proof that once upon a time someone had loved him. His mother wanted him, cherished him. This small stuffed bear was tangible proof.

"It's stupid to keep that thing around, I know."

Peter smiled sadly at the thought of being in his son's situation. He would want anything that held a piece of his mother, even a stuffed bear.

"No, kiddo it isn't stupid."

Neal laid his head on his dad's shoulder and sighed. He still pinched himself every morning, just to make sure this wasn't all a dream. Never in his wildest dreams had he ever imagined he'd be in college, working with the FBI, and have the family that he so longed for.

"Peter, Neal, come on, finish packing, we have to get going soon!"

Neal plucked the bear from Peter's hands and placed it back in the carryall as he continued to pack for the week. Spending Father's day weekend with not only Peter and Elizabeth, but his grandparents also going to be amazing.

Peter glanced around the room before picking up two suitcases, leaving the carryall for Neal.

"Jesus, Neal what did you pack? Everything but the kitchen sink?"

"No, that's in there also. I just squeezed it in beside sofa and the microwave."

"We're not going to the moon kid. Why do you need all this?"

"Well, some of my art supplies are already in the car, this is mostly just clothes and my school stuff. My laptop is…where is my laptop?"

Peter smiled as Angelo ducked his head and whined. The little guy had been using the case as a pillow since the singing stopped.

"That it?"

"Yeah. Sorry. I can bring this stuff down if you want to go ahead."

Peter just shook his head and disappeared down the stairs. Neal grabbed the laptop case and the carryall and did the same.

"Satch, Angelo, come on guys. Let's find your crates. Can't have you roaming all over the SUV that could be dangerous."

El peered into the back seat as Peter stopped for gas. Neal was still asleep, his head against the window. A book on the history of Italian art lay in his lap. She grinned to herself as she realized just how much her son had accomplished in a few short months. The GED, the college courses, still working with the FBI. It boggled her mind that he could do so many things and be successful at them. Neal Caffrey truly amazed her. She would tell him so just as soon as he awoke.

Peter grabbed five bottles of water, some pretzel M&M's for EL, a Snicker's bar for himself and, a pack of licorice for Neal before he pumped the gas. El set up the travel water bowls for the dogs before she dug out the little doggy treats Neal had made the day before. Some were made from organic peanut butter, while others were an organic veggie blend. Peter had grumbled at first, until he realized that all the organic food and treats were actually making the pets healthier. Besides, Neal seemed to enjoy the time he spent with El shopping for the ingredients and making them, so Peter stopped grumbling after a while.

"He looks tired Peter. I wonder how late he was up last night."

"Past midnight. He was still up working on his psychology paper when I finally decided to call it a night. He's fine El. Besides, this week will be relaxing for us all. Seeing Arial and Lucas again will be good for him also."

El thought about her own college experiences and shook her head. Sometimes she would have classes all day, then work most of the night only to get up and do it all over again the next day. Most of her friends in college did the same. Still Neal was her son and she worried. She would just have to make sure he knew she and Peter were there if he ever needed any help. They would not by any means do the work for him but they could proofread and be sounding boards for ideas and concepts and even help study for tests. El would make certain that Neal knew this.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chap. 2**

Arial was out the door as soon as she heard the SUV on the drive. She wanted to see her grandson. She wanted to hear all about his college experiences and working with Peter. She wanted to see the happiness she often heard in his voice over the phone play on his delicate features. She wanted to hug him and never let go.

"Arial, darling, let them at least get out of the car before you swarm him."

"I just want to see for myself that he's alright. After that dreadful incident with him getting shot, I need to see him."

Neal was enveloped in a hug as soon as he stepped out of the SUV. He really didn't mind though, it was great having people that cared so much for him. Being passed from Arial to Lucas and visa versa was comical since neither wanted to let him go.

Finally finding a moment to himself, Neal popped the back latch and peered at his furry family. Satch and Angelo bolted onto the lawn as soon as he opened the crates. Grabbing a Frisbee, Neal followed. He was still shocked that his grandparents had agreed to let the dogs come, though he suspected that they would have agreed to just about anything just to see him again.

Lucas walked to the house and opened the ornate front door, laughing as his own bundle of fur ran out onto the lawn. The three dogs played happily, until Neal stuffed the toy into the back of the SUV. With the three animals sufficiently tired out and ready for some hydration, Neal walked toward the voices.

El and Lucas were getting the water bowls ready when Neal and his "crew" came around the corner.

"Neal, let me get the dogs settled and then we'll all take the grand tour. Arial already has your dad upstairs in one of the guest rooms showing him around."

"Sure. Oh, thanks for letting me bring the dogs. I really didn't want to leave them. They've really never been away from us for so long."

"You did notice our own fur ball correct? We could never leave her; I wouldn't expect you to do so. Besides, Lola seems to enjoy having the company. Now, on with the tour!"

Peter and El watched as Neal soaked up the attention Lucas and Arial gave so freely. Hearing stories of his mother's youth brightened the kid's day. Seeing the studio where she had once painted, drawn, sculpted, and even danced and sang on occasion brought his memories of her closer to the surface.

"Neal, feel free to put your supplies in here if you want. I think Colleen would have liked that."

"I think Arial is right, son. Your mother would have been thrilled that you inherited her many gifts."

After hearing the same sentiment from his dad and his grandmother, Neal bolted for the car to find his art supplies. He already had an idea for something.

After lunch, a tour of the grounds was given. Neal found a spot overlooking a small brook that he thought would be perfect for what he wanted to do. Especially if the little bunny family kept peeking in and out of the bushes.

"Neal, dear, would you like to come to the farmer's market with me to get some stuff for dinner? You can fill me in on what's been going on with you."

"Okay. Let me tell Peter and El."

"I'll be in the car, sweetie."

Peter and El had no objections to the trip with Arial. In fact, it was something they encouraged. Neal needed all the family he could get.

Arial noticed how quiet the kid was as soon as they left. Had she said something wrong?

"I know something is wrong. Why don't you just tell me and then we can put it behind us."

"I…I don't know what to call you. Arial seems so…distant."

"Oh. Well then, we'll just have to fix that. What are you comfortable with?"

"I don't really know. I've never had anyone to test these things out with."

"Tell you what, just let it come natural."

Neal did exactly that and soon found himself using Grams and Gramps when referring to Arial and Lucas. He was surprised at how easily the titles came to him.

"So, tell me, kiddo, what shall we do for dinner?"

"I have some ideas."

"Well do tell!"

"We could grill. It is a nice evening and Peter and Lucas would both love it I think. Do some fish or maybe some steaks. I'll even do some kabobs."

"I think the little organic market up the road can help with that. Now for the sides."

An hour later the meat, veggies, and dessert fixings were loaded into the car, ready to be hauled home.

"What was my mother like?"

Arial had been waiting for that question. Talking about Colleen no longer hurt, instead, it brought her closer to her daughter.

"Well, she was a lot like you. Free spirited and talented. Intelligent and witty. You look just like her. You have her beautiful eyes, bone structure, and her thick wavy hair. She loved to paint. It was her favorite form of art. She liked to sing and play the piano. I'm told you sing as well."

"Yes. I used to play the piano, though I haven't in quite a while. I play the guitar and the drums, still. I don't think anyone knows that but you."

"Neal, I see her in you every time you move. You have her graceful kinetic energy about you. And don't think I don't know about all the trouble you get into. Colleen was a trouble magnet. She didn't care if she got in over her head, if she wanted to do something, she did it."

Neal smiled at the thought that his mother had been such an influence on his life without either of them actually knowing it. He was glad he seemed nothing like his father. Gerald Seals was not a man Neal wanted to model himself after.


	3. Chapter 3

**Sorry this is so late; I have had computer problems for a few days. This was supposed to be finished and posted by Father's Day. Sorry for the delay.**

Neal woke early the next morning and made his way down the stairs to start the coffee. The dogs were bouncing around at his feet, so he let them out to do their doggy business. After carving the watermelon half into small cubes, he set about with the grapes, cantaloupe, kiwi, and strawberries. Fruit salad on a sunny summer morning would hit the spot. He would keep the blueberries on the side since Lucas was allergic.

Lucas studied his grandson as he stood in the doorway. The boy seemed more like Colleen everyday. Especially when he flashed that brilliant smile that made his beautiful blue eyes glow.

"Gramps. Coffee's ready."

Lucas took the kids innocent face in his hands and kissed Neal's forehead. Noting how uncomfortable the affection seemed to make the boy, Lucas smiled sadly and poured himself a cup of coffee. He knew that for someone who had grown up the way Neal had, affection and attention would be hard to accept.

The scratching at the door drew his attention. The dogs charged in as soon as opened the door. Sitting beside Neal, all three waited for breakfast. Neal laughed and started playing with the furry creatures as he placed the food bowls on the floor.

Lucas stood and grabbed the automatic water bowl, sticking it under the water filter; he refilled it to the top.

"Thanks. Oh, let me wash my hands and I'll finish the fruit salad."

"I got it, kid. You seem a little busy."

With Angelo sitting on his lap enjoying the attention he was indeed busy. That's how the others found him five minutes later, on the floor tossing a toy for the dogs to chase.

After breakfast, Neal announced that he was going to take a stroll around the grounds.

"I thought I might follow the brook into the woods."

Lucas immediately spoke up.

"Just don't go too far. That little brook leads to a bluff and a small waterfall. The rocks are always wet and slippery. Falling over and landing on the rocks below would not be a good thing. I usually don't go all the way to the falls alone. You shouldn't either. I hate to be bossy but it's really dangerous."

"Neal, I expect you to head that warning. Failure to do so might just leave you with a sore backside for the rest of the day. Am I clear?"

"Yes sir."

Neal nodded to his dad that he understood and slipped out the door with his three canine companions.

El and Ariel spent the day browsing all the local shops in search of ideas for Father's Day. Finally settling on a small outdoor party, they gathered their supplies and headed home. El just hoped that her son had taken Lucas and Peter seriously about the bluff and waterfall. Seeing him hurt broke her heart. She didn't want him to have to contend with a sore bottom, either but if that's what it took to get through to him, so be it.

Neal glanced around to make sure no one had followed him before he stepped up to the top of the small water fall. It wasn't that far down to the rocks, but the landing if he fell would be hell. Deciding that it might be smart to back up, Neal stepped back just as he lost his footing and fell on his ass. Slipping as he tried to stand again sent him over the edge. With dogs barking and water rushing at him, Neal held tighter to the root he had grabbed. If he could make it to the cave under the waterfall, he would be alright.

Peter heard the dogs before he saw them. They sounded frantic.

"Lucas! The dogs are back without Neal. They're going nuts."

"God, he probably fell! Let's go."

Lucas grabbed some first aid gear and led a very worried father into the woods toward the falls.

Neal dropped into the cave bottom just as the wind started to pick up. Now that he was soaked to the bone with cold water, the breeze was not nearly as nice as it had been on his walk through the woods earlier. In fact, it made his body shiver and his teeth rattle.

"Satch! Angelo! Lola!"

When no sound came from above Neal could only hope that the dogs had gone back to the house. When they returned without him, Lucas and Peter would know something was wrong and come for him. Peter always came for him. God he wanted his dad now. Even though he knew that his rear was going pay the price for disobeying later, he still wanted Peter there to tell him everything was going to be fine.

El found the note just as they entered the house. Panicked, she dialed Peter's cell but got no answer.

"Ariel, what if he's hurt?"

"If he isn't now, he will be when Lucas gets hold of him. One of the few times he spanked Colleen was when he caught her at the falls by herself."

El sighed as she thought about what she and Peter would do. They would no doubt spank Neal's behind. They would most likely ground him as well. Why did her son have to attract trouble?

Neal heard the dogs again. They were getting closer.

"Neal!"

"Dad!"

"Neal, son, are you hurt?"

"Just a few bruises."

Peter heard the chattering of teeth as he helped Lucas lower the harness.

"Neal, did you hit your head when you fell?"

"I…I'm not really sure."

"Alright son, I'm coming down to get you."

"Is Gramps angry?"

Lucas almost laughed. Neal knew his ass was grass.

"I'm more disappointed. I expected you to obey me on this issue. I didn't want you to get hurt. I have these rules for a reason, you know."

Neal shrank back against the rock wall and waited for his dad.

"Neal, strap this on!"

Peter watched as Neal's whole body shook from the cold. Damnit! Finally, Peter grabbed the harness and strapped it on his son.

"Lucas pull him up!"

Once both Neal and Peter had pulled back up, Lucas and Peter set to work getting Neal out of the woods and back to the house.

El met them in the drive and grabbed her son in a strong embrace. He was still shivering and her heart went out to him.

"Come on, sweetie let's get you into a warm shower and get you some dry clothes."

Once Neal was showered, in warm clothes, and seated on the sofa, Peter began to check him for injuries. No concussion, thank God! No broken bones, no deep cuts or punctures. Just deep bruising and scrapes. Damn they were lucky! Neal had something on his side.

Ariel brought him a cup of tea just as Peter and Lucas were finishing up with the bandages. Her only grandson looked like hell. Hugging him again made her feel better.

Lucas retired to his study just as Neal drifted off to sleep. El and Ariel fussed over him to no end, tucking blankets around him and fluffing his pillows.

Peter knocked on the door and waited. He needed to talk things over with Lucas before he addressed Neal.

Neal woke slowly. Smelling Peter, he sat up and glanced around. There was his dad, sitting at the end of the sofa, reading.

"Dad?"

Peter smiled as he looked at his son. Neal looked better than he had an hour ago. He was still pale, but the shivers had stopped and the dark circles under his eyes were gone.

"Thirsty?"

Neal nodded his answer and pulled his feet to the floor, following his dad into the kitchen. Sitting down in the breakfast nook, Peter tapped his sons chin to get his attention.

"Is everyone angry with me?"

"No. We were all quite concerned. Now that you seem to be alright, I think we can say that we are all pretty pissed kid."

"So I guess it's safe to say that I'm in trouble."

"Definitely."

"So how does this work?"

"Well, Mom and I decided that grounding you on Father's Day weekend would hurt all of us. So the grounding doesn't start until Monday."

"That's it?"

"Not even close. Lucas has a few things to say as well."

"Are you going to spank me?"

"_I'm_ not."

"Gramps?"

"I believe he said something about a slipper being applied to your rump."

"I'm sorry for making everyone worry. That was never my intention."

Peter hugged his son and kissed his head. Neal was not the type to be malice.

"I know, buddy. Just try to keep the life threatening situations down to just a two or three a year. My heart can't take many more days like today."


	4. Chapter 4

**Chap. 4 This chapter contains spanking. **

**Disclaimer: These characters do not belong to me. If they did boy wouldn't I be a lucky girl.**

Neal tapped on the solid oak door and waited for a reply before he entered. He felt terrible for all the trouble his thoughtless actions had caused. He was just beginning to let his guard down around Ariel and Lucas, and now this. What if they decided he was too much trouble? What if they didn't want him in their lives anymore?

"Neal, come in, son."

Neal tried to gage just how angry Lucas was by his facial expression, but the older man kept his face blank and expressionless.

Lucas noticed that his grandson was nervous. Good. A little apprehension never hurt anyone. He was a bit edgy as well, even after his conversation with Ariel. His wife had assured him that his plan for Neal was a sound one. No, the boy would not be at all harmed by the end result. After all, Peter and El used the same methods.

"Come sit with me on the couch, Neal. You and I have quite a lot to discuss."

"Yes sir."

Neal finally let himself relax half way through his conversation with Lucas. The older man wasn't as angry as Neal had been sure he would be. He wasn't even all that disappointed, citing Neal's Colleen like curiosity for the incident.

"Now that you know I'm not going to rip you to shreds, I would like to express just how scared I was when Peter and I realized what had happened. Losing you would be like losing Colleen all over again. I just can't do that again, son."

Neal turned away so Lucas wouldn't see the tears that he was trying to hide. He hadn't realized his grandparents cared so much about him.

"I was afraid no one would come for me. Once you realized that I had disobeyed you, I thought you might not want me anymore."

Lucas pulled Neal to him in a fierce embrace and told him in every way possible that no matter, Neal would always be wanted and loved.

"That doesn't negate the fact that I actually went down there does it?"

"Not a chance, kid."

"Didn't think so."

Lucas motioned for Neal to follow him to the window before he spoke again. He had to be careful with how he handled the discipline.

"What am I looking at, Gramps?"

"That little shrub just below the window. See those little stems growing out of it?"

"Yes."

"I want you to go out there and break one off, strip it, and bring back here."

Neal groaned inwardly as he realized that his Gramps was going to switch him. He had never been on the receiving end of such punishment, but he could imagine how horrible it would be.

"How long does it need to be?"

"No more that a couple of feet long. And no bigger around than the wire for your Ipod ear buds."

Neal set to work on his task not realizing how small the stupid switch was until he already had it stripped. How could something so small actually hurt him? This was such a joke. His Gramps was going to spank him with this tiny stick. How was that supposed to be a punishment?

Lucas watched his grandson finish with the small switch, hoping he wasn't making a mistake. The little switch would sting like the devil but there would no damage done to the skin. Except for a few little stripes that would fade away with the night. He could have used his hand, a slipper, or even a hairbrush, but this lesson needed to stick. Lucas did not want to have to experience the fear again. If that meant being a little harsh with the punishment, then he would do it. Neal's sore behind would heal; losing the boy to his own making would be the death of him and perhaps everyone around him.

Neal handed over the switch and waited for further instructions as he watched Lucas swish the little stick through the air. There was no way this was going to hurt.

"Drop your pants and underwear and bend over the arm of the couch, right where those pillows are stacked."

Neal did as he was told and waited for the inevitable. The hand on his back was a comfort, even if it was meant to keep him in place during the spanking.

"Have you ever been switched before, son?"

"No sir."

"Well, then I should warn you, this is going to sting."

With that, Lucas raised his arm and brought the switch down in the center of Neal's backside.

**Crack!**

Neal started as the little stripe caused an intense sting. He didn't have time to protest though, because nine more stripes found their way to his rump.

**Crack! Crack! Whack! Whack! Whack! Crack! Crack! Whack! Crack!**

Lucas noticed the tears three licks into the spanking. He hated that he was the one causing them, but he would never forgive himself if something happened to Neal because he was afraid to discipline him. Seeing that the stripes covered Neal's backside, he then moved down to the sensitive thighs and swished ten striped across them.

**Whack! Whack! Crack! Whack! Crack! Crack! Crack! Whack! Crack! Whack!**

"Please no more. Gramps p-please, I-I won't go off by-by myself anymore. It hurts."

The sobbing caused his own tears to flow. Lucas almost stopped there but knew he needed to finish or this punishment would mean nothing.

Neal now knew just how much pain one little flimsy stick could cause. His ass was on fire and now his thighs were as well. He hated that stupid switch!

"Just five more, bud."

Lucas pushed Neal forward to gain better access to the tender "sit spot" insuring that Neal would feel this spanking every time he sat for the rest of the day and possibly the night as well.

Neal tightened his hold on the throw blanket so he wouldn't reach back. He had done that with Peter once and that only got his behind smacked harder. He didn't want to give his Gramps a reason to make this whipping worse.

Lucas lifted his arm and let it fall again.

**Whack! Crack! Whack! Crack! Whack!**

"Owwww! I'm sor-sorry. Oww! AHH! Owwwww!"

Lucas tossed the switch onto the couch as Neal sobbed out his pain. Rubbing the boy's back seemed to help. The shuddering sobs were quieting now, leaving only hurt filled tears.

"Step out of the slacks, baby."

Neal stepped out of the slacks and pulled up his boxers. The movement caused him to whimper and gasp. Seeing the tears on his Gramps face caused more of his own. Being wrapped in Lucas's solid arms was a comfort. He wasn't even aware he was being led to his bedroom until he was placed on the bed. With Gramps beside him, Neal fell asleep moments later.

Making sure Neal was asleep; Lucas slipped out of the room and headed for the garden. Ariel would be in the garden. He needed his wife right now.

Peter and El watched Lucas beat himself up over his chosen punishment for Neal. They were certain the old man had not really hurt the boy. It just wasn't in Lucas to hurt Neal. That was evident in the self-loathing now.

Neal woke to a quiet house. Wondering what had woken him, he turned over onto his back.

"GHAA! Damnit!"

The throbbing in his backside made itself known. Wanting to see the damage, Neal stood in front of the mirror and slipped his boxers down over his heated rump. There were no deep wide bloody welts, just small fading stripes. With all the stinging and pain, Neal had been certain he would find welts and bruises. Even with no bruises or welts, the slacks were hell to pull on. He knew one thing for certain; he was never going to disobey his Gramps again. That little switch might not look like much but it packed a mighty sting.

He found his mom first. She was out in the back yard with the dogs. He was immediately drawn into her welcoming embrace. It felt good to have her there.

"Mama, I'm sorry I made everyone worry so much. I don't know what I was thinking. I wasn't I guess."

"I know. And if you ever do something like this again, it won't just be Lucas you answer to, got it?"

"Got it!"

Next, he found Peter. He echoed El's sentiments.

"I hope I didn't ruin Father's Day for you."

"You didn't ruin anything buddy. Now if you had been hurt, that would have done it. We love you, kiddo. Doesn't matter what you do."

His talk with Ariel yielded more info on how Lucas felt. After seeing the man in tears because of him, he really needed to set things right.

"Gramps?"

The older man looked up at his grandson and smiled sadly at him as he motioned him into the room.

As Neal looked around, he realized that this must have his mother's room when they were here. Pictures of her times here and with her friends were still up on the pegboard on the wall. The bright colors and odd shapes and patterns reminded him of his own newly discovered tastes.

"I would offer you a seat, but I really doubt you want to do that now."

Neal grabbed a pillow and cautiously sat beside his grandfather. The sting wasn't that bad.

"Gramps I want to apologize but I don't know it would help anything. I really messed up."

Lucas grabbed Neal and held him close. He could feel the boy's tears on his shoulder.

"I messed up too, bud. I should never have been so harsh with you. Hurting you has never been on my agenda. I'm so sorry for that, honey."

"Gramps, you didn't hurt me. Sure, it stings but it's a spanking. Isn't that the whole idea? Besides, I think I deserved it. I should have listened to you. I'm sorry I messed up you Father's Day week."

"I love you, kiddo. Don't you ever forget that. You didn't mess up anything"

"Does that mean you won't use that switch anymore?

"Not a chance. You pull a stunt like this again and I'll have you breaking a switch everyday for a week."

Neal shuddered at the thought. He did not want to tangle with that switch again. Instead, he focused on Father's Day. Giving Peter and Lucas the Yankees/Rangers tickets in the morning would be the highlight of the week.


	5. Chapter 5

**Hey guys! I have no excuses for my delay in posting. I won't try to justify my laziness. I will say thank you for sticking with me this long. You guys are amazing.**

Neal paced the back deck as he thought about how to give the tickets to Peter and Lucas. Would they even want to go with him to a baseball game after the stunt he pulled just a day ago? What if Lucas just wanted him to leave before he caused any more trouble? God! How could he be so stupid? He finally had family that loved him and he acts like an idiot.

"Neal? Honey are you out here?"

"Yes ma'am."

"You look like you could use a friend. Or at least someone to talk to."

"I really messed up yesterday."

"That you did. You, Neal Caffrey, scared ten years off my life. You ever do it again and Lucas won't be the only one heating your seat."

Neal grinned at the threat. He had no doubt that Arial would go through with it if she had to. He also realized that even if she did, like Peter and El, she would still love him. Just like Lucas.

"I'm afraid Gramps may not want me here anymore. I really can't blame him, though; all I do is cause trouble."

"Neal, Lucas loves you. If he didn't yesterday wouldn't have been so hard on him. Besides, you're testing the waters. It's only natural after everything you've been through. We understand that. Your mother was trouble and she didn't have anything against her. I think you come by it honestly. Lucas said you remind him of me. I think you're a lot like him."

"Can I be both?"

Arial wrapped him in her warm embrace and smiled. Yes. This just felt right.

"Always, baby. Now, since we've finished breakfast, get in there and wish those two a happy Father's Day."

"Yes ma'am"

El watched her son bounce through the doors in search of Peter and Lucas. All was right in his world again. Thinking about the past week made her want to cry. Would Neal ever truly believe how much love they had for him?

The arms wrapping around her balanced her jumbled thoughts. Peter always seemed to do that.

:"Did Neal find you?"

"Yeah. How did he manage to get tickets?"

"He called the ticket office. Months ago."

"I think Lucas is more excited than Neal."

"And you?"

"Are you kidding? It's baseball, El. What's not to be excited about?"

El smiled. Yes, Neal your Father's Day idea was amazing.

"I'm glad. He really wanted to impress you. And Lucas."

Lucas wanted to kick himself. Neal, his beautiful, intelligent, gentle grandson was jumpy around him. All because he had fucked up. He would not make that mistake again. Neal was too precious to him for that.

"Neal are you afraid of me?"

"Am I supposed to be?"

"No. I never want you to fear me, for any reason."

"Gramps, you spanked me. You didn't beat me or abuse me in any way. Yes, it hurt. I didn't sit all night and I slept on my stomach, but now I'm fine and I certainly won't be down at the falls alone again. I deserved everything I got. Don't feel guilty for trying to keep me safe."

Lucas swiped a hand across his face to hide the tears. He had made a monumental mistake with Neal and here the kid sat comforting him. Neal truly was a remarkable kid.

"So, you won't mind going to a ball game with an old man?"

"I can't wait Gramps."

Peter watched his son read through a psychology book. As he read, his lips moved with the words. Smiling to himself, Peter was glad that he and El had decided to ease up about the kid's grounding. Five days would be plenty. Sitting beside the boy, Peter threw his arm around the thin shoulders. Neal snuggled into the safety and warmth of his dad and closed his book.

"I made Gramps cry. He still feels guilty about yesterday."

Peter kissed the wavy head and chuckled.

"He's like any other parent or grandparent that's had to discipline a child. He understands the reasoning but that doesn't make it easier. Give him some time, he'll be fine."

"But I'm the one who messed up, not him."

"But he feels like he hurt you. For us, that hurts us more than you will ever know."

Neal turned into the embrace and thought about Lucas. The old man would never really hurt him, he knew that. Lucas just had to believe that as well.

"O.K."

With that, Neal closed his eyes and curled into his dad. This was the safest place he knew, sleeping here would not be a problem.

**The End!**


End file.
